


Birth

by alitbitmoody



Series: How to Lie [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitbitmoody/pseuds/alitbitmoody
Summary: Barbara Jr. is born after midnight. She’s tucked into Oswald’s arm when she opens her eyes for the first time.





	Birth

Barbara Jr. is born after midnight — red-faced and screaming; quieted only by her mother’s gentle hold and the distant sound of an improvised IED on the ground floor of the hospital. She sneezes in Lee’s face when she weighs and measures her. She’s tucked into Oswald’s arm when she opens her eyes for the first time and Ed feels his chest tighten as tears run down his best friend‘s face.

“Are you...?”

“No,” he sniffs, adamant.

“I’m looking  _ right at you _ , Ozzie,” Barbara says, more teasing than reproachful.

“He said no,” Ed replies, dabbing at Oswald’s face with his own pocket square.


End file.
